


风流鬼（R18）

by SEV8EN



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SEV8EN/pseuds/SEV8EN





	风流鬼（R18）

范丞丞卧在桃树上，轻晃着自己的腿，手里的折扇时不时地扇着，眼睛盯着树下的人，晃出丝丝兴味。

他已经在这个家呆了九日，本只是在去找乐子的路上途径此地，但却被桃树下看书的人吸引着入了这阵法中，倒不是没法出去，只是他尚不想离开。于是便整日卧在那桃树上，盯着那人好生无趣地每日做一样的事情。

但今日却是有些不太一样，原本只呆坐在树下看书的呆子，竟一直看得到自己，今日甚至主动与他搭起话来。

黄明昊几日前便发现宅里的古树上多了个法力不低于他的鬼，他想着又是个为了通灵体而来的。他等了几日，发现那鬼除了只每日卧在树上盯着自己看外，无任何动作。

于是今日，黄明昊放下手中的书，抬起头来望向他，只见那人的眼神由平淡转为好奇而后转为惊讶最后化作浓浓的打趣，黄明昊开口道“你已在此九日有余，所为何事？”

范丞丞纵身一跃，稳稳当当地落在黄明昊面前，手里的折扇却一直没闲下，“小公子竟看得到我，这倒是让我有些出乎意料”，说罢，便甩了甩衣袖坐到了黄明昊日日看书的石桌上，略带撒娇地贴上黄明昊的耳朵“小公子前几日为何不与我谈话？我在那老树上可无聊的紧”

黄明昊微红着脸侧开，“你直说所谓何事便罢，无须靠的如此之近，我耳力尚可”，范丞丞揶揄地看了他一眼，没反驳，退回自己的位置，“自然是心悦于你，不然何故停留之久？”

“你尚不知晓我姓甚名谁，更不知我家中人物，说悦我倒真是无稽之谈”黄明昊略微生气的皱眉，觉得那人轻浮无比，却不想下一秒那人便顺着黄明昊的心思做了更加轻浮的事情。

范丞丞低下头，抓过黄明昊的手，缓慢地开始啄吻着他的手指，虽然黄明昊是个成年男人，但他的手指却孩童般的圆润可爱，范丞丞迷恋地吻过一根又一根，温热的鼻息随着他的动作不断投在黄明昊的手心。

像过电似的酥麻顺着黄明昊的指尖往上爬，黄明昊觉得自己肯定是疯了，竟并不觉得范丞丞此时对他的行为让他不快，甚至还有一种对方把自己捧在心尖疼爱的恍惚感。

黄明昊察觉到其中的微妙之处，便匆忙想把手从范丞丞唇下撤回，原以为会费些气力，不料对方只轻笑了声，便放过他，没在说话。

黄明昊生出一种他大概认识这人的错觉，“我们是否见过？”黄明昊迫不急待地问。那人不答，“那可否告知我你的姓名？”，“范丞丞”那人说完便消失了，之后的几天黄明昊一直没再见过范丞丞卧在树上。

是夜，黄明昊只觉身上似乎有什么东西压得自己喘不过气，不得不睁开眼查看，结果看到范丞丞凑近他后，开始轻轻嗅闻着自己的脸，舌尖也顺从地舔着黄明昊完美的下颌线，“我喜欢你身上的味道，是我最喜欢的檀香”

范丞丞隔着衣物用手指揉捏着黄明昊红润的小乳，“小公子，给我可好？”范丞丞趁黄明昊发愣的时机，小声地在依在他耳边勾引着，黄明昊望着为了压抑欲火眼角有些泛红的范丞丞，不受指挥地点了点头。

范丞丞欣喜地扣住黄明昊的后脑勺，把他抱起来放到自己的腿根，然后照着他的唇凶狠地吻了下去。之前被压抑的欲望，化为骤雨，随着疾风一起扑面而来。范丞丞将黄明昊的寝衣一撕，黄明昊的半个腰便裸露了出来，范丞丞顺着抚上他的背，低头含住了他觊觎许久的乳尖。黄明昊‘哈~’了一声，浑身上下的毛孔都在叫嚣着此时的快乐。他的双手被范丞丞极其粗鲁地别在了身后，泪水涟涟地挺被迫挺起了腰，把整个胸膛都凑到范丞丞跟前，好像被欲火焚身的那个人是他而不是在他胸前胡作非为的人。

范丞丞粗暴中带着些许克制的动作着，不需要多余的技巧便能把未经情事的黄明昊抛入云霄，黄明昊被动地向范丞丞展示着未曾被侵犯的身体。而范丞丞自然也躲不过活色生香摆在面前的美人，胯下的巨物以肉眼可见的速度挺立着，他腾出一只手解开自己的衣物，一只手还不忘顺着黄明昊的背脊向下来到他生涩的穴口，手指不停地在穴口外侧一圈打转着，就是不进去。

黄明昊受不了地开始从范丞丞腿上往下滑，范丞丞的身形与那处尺寸非常相合，或许因为动情，他的那处涨的很大，黄明昊不受控制地俯下身想要含住它们，却被范丞丞一把制止，“我伺候你就行，你别费心思”说罢便直接把黄明昊翻过去，屁股被提着朝范丞丞的方向撅着，范丞丞手指摩擦着穴口的外壁，眼神更加深邃了些，他分出一根手指试探性地探了进去，只被绞得差点缴了械，黄明昊被压在身下，只得凭着身体传来的一层层快感感觉着范丞丞的动作，当他的穴口大概入了三指的时候，有个滚烫的东西抵在他的穴口上。

范丞丞的额头布了一层薄汗，一言不发地将勃起的龟头慢慢挤入了黄明昊狭窄湿润的后穴，穴口把外来的庞然大物吸得紧紧的，黄明昊难耐地发出两声意味不明的呻吟。范丞丞的那处实在大了些，只进来一点头部他便感觉要被撕裂开了，交合处痛感不断放大的同时，竟也生出了丝丝的酥意与麻意，所有的感官都被无限放大着。范丞丞等黄明昊适应了龟头之后，柱身也迅速劈开层层褶皱进到了温暖狭小的内壁，黄明昊被刺激得尖叫了几声，快感不断充斥着他的神经，他甚至忍不住将屁股往范丞丞的那处挪了挪，范丞丞自然没有错过黄明昊的小动作，更加卖力的抽插起来，不停的撞击着找到的敏感点，让酥麻的快感席卷黄明昊，龟头也贴心的照顾着黄明昊深处的每个角落，黄明昊能感觉到自己的小腹被穴口的东西肆虐地撞得起起伏伏，插入被带得鼓起，抽出又瘪下去一些。

“啊…嗯~好棒~唔唔……”黄明昊咬着自己的下唇，因为他觉得自己的叫声实在太过浪荡，范丞丞的性器滚烫而火热，随着抽插的不断加速，黄明昊的身体也越发不受使唤，仿佛被欲望支配的玩偶。黄明昊的小穴不停地往外沥着淫水，范丞丞每抽插一轮便会裹着满满一层出来，湿哒哒地顺着交合的地方不断地往下淌。黄明昊觉得羞赧，但是被快感支配的大脑不听使唤，只能眼睁睁地看着身体被从内到外翻开，淫液飞得到处都是，范丞丞抽插的速度不断加快，恨不得把自己整根钉进黄明昊的后穴一般，黄明昊被顶的先一步进了高潮，而范丞丞也低吼了一声，用尽力气最后一撞，乳白的精液从马眼里喷射出来，，把黄明昊的小腹喂的鼓了起来，甚至还往外不断吐着吃不下的精液。范丞丞吻了吻黄明昊的后颈，，而后将黄明昊翻过来，又凑上去吻了吻黄明昊娇嫩的唇。

黄明昊缓了缓神，喘息着询问范丞丞前几日去了何处，范丞丞给黄明昊擦了擦额间的密汗，抓过他的手放在手心，“抓了几只小鬼，知晓了你叫黄明昊，家中只有你一人，是通灵体...”还不等话说完，黄明昊便吻了上去，分开后，范丞丞抵着黄明昊的额头，“那么，黄小公子，可否允我？”，黄明昊钻进被子中，露出两只眼睛，“看你表现”


End file.
